


Служа другим, сгораю

by autodofe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнса ему хватало с головой.</p><p>Таймлайн пост!ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служа другим, сгораю

Баки умер. Баки умер навсегда, но Стив не осознавал, пока ему не отдали вещи «погибшего при исполнении боевого задания» друга. Так было написано в отчете, и от безразличного официального тона чувства Стива тоже как будто отупели. Сначала он даже не понял, чего от него хотели, не слушал сбивчивое бормотание товарищей по отряду. О том, что так было проще. Что это было логично – отдать вещи сержанта Барнса близкому другу. До родных пока дойдет, да и стоит ли отправлять. Что выкидывать рука не поднялась. На небольшой, аккуратно сложенной стопке одежды лежали фляжка, баночка мятного зубного порошка, портсигар. Ничего такого, ну, необычного.  
_Только это все ты. Рубашка пахнет тобой. В портсигаре еще остались сигареты, а во фляжке – виски._  
Только это все не ты.  
Стив может курить без приступов удушья и даже обходиться без кислорода. Стив может поднять грузовик и не спать несколько суток. Стив все теперь может, кроме как разглядеть смысл во всем этом.  
У кого в детстве не было воображаемого друга? Безобидная детская игра, описанная в учебниках психологии борьба с комплексами и одиночеством. У Стива никогда не было вымышленных друзей, Баки Барнса ему хватало с головой.  
_Как же мне тебя не хватает._

Странно, но после семидесяти лет во льдах никто толком не проверил психологическое состояние Стива. За жизненными показателями следило пол-Щ.И.Т.а: брали кровь для всевозможных анализов, заставляли проходить тесты на выносливость, – но психолог приходил всего пару раз. Покивал головой и в заключении написал: «Небольшая эмоциональная депривация». В самом деле, стоило бы насторожиться, если бы ее не было.

Врачи не объясняют, почему Стив больше не умеет удивляться. Армия читаури, Локи, супергерои ко всему он адаптируется с невероятной быстротой. Только все чаще ему кажется, что он не живет, а смотрит со стороны кино про парня из Бруклина и миллион неловких ситуаций. Смотрит, но не участвует.  
_Баки, ты только посмотри на эту третьесортную комедию._

Стив приходит в себя после падения с хеликариерра. Тело его почти не беспокоит, поза удобная, подушки мягкие.  
Рядом сидит Сэм и улыбается.  
– Вот ты и пришел в себя, приятель. Очень вовремя, мне уже осточертело тут сидеть, хотя к тебе приходят самые симпатичные медсестрички, и все добровольцы, представляешь?  
Стив поднимает руку, прерывая его.  
– Где он? Вы его видели?  
Сэм смотрит на Стива с таким сочувствием, что того начинает подташнивать.  
– Сэм, вы его нашли?  
– Стив, его никто не найдет. Подожди, дай мне договорить.  
И Сэм говорит. Что Гидра пустила свои корни везде. Что на самом деле психиатры провели полное обследование и пришли к неутешительным выводам. «Стив, мы тебе поможем, я тебе помогу, – произносит он. – Ты сможешь жить полноценной жизнью, сейчас столько методов лечения, ты же видел тот фильм с Расселом Кроу, про математика? Это не приговор, Стив...»  
_Баки, Баки, они говорят, что тебя не вернуть. Что Зимний Солдат – это глупая страшилка, которую рассказала Нат._  
Сэм пытается призвать к рассудительности, пытается достучаться: «Ну подумай, Роджерс, серьезно, суперсолдат с металлической рукой? Секретное оружие русских? Криокамера? – Сэм продолжает, – его же никто не видел. Он не существует, Стив. Это все болезнь».  
Стив кивает, у него лицо человека, принявшего какое-то решение.

Стив проходит реабилитацию. О работе в стрессовой ситуации не может быть и речи, но Сэм выручает: «Если хочешь, можешь помочь мне», – и Стив соглашается. Он смотрит на людей с покореженной судьбой, и ему не легче, но как будто свободнее дышать.  
А еще хочется уехать куда-нибудь. Впервые в жизни оказаться подальше от Америки. Врачи поддерживают эту идею и постепенно Стив понимает, куда именно нужно поехать. Кажется, это называется закрыть гештальт. Поставить точку. Увидеть своими глазами.

Стив едет путешествовать по Италии. Там солнечно и воздух густой и душистый, здесь шедевры искусства, фонтаны Рима, Колизей, великие произведения Микеланджело, Рафаэля, Боттичелли. Стив знает эти певучие длинные имена наизусть и наконец-то видит не репродукции, ощущает, понимает, улыбается.

Стив летит в Альпы на простом самолете, рядом с ним располагается молодая пара, итальянцы, они громко разговаривают, размахивают руками, но совсем не раздражают. Стив наблюдает за ними, смотрит, как темноволосый парень наклоняет голову под определенным углом и лукаво улыбается своей спутнице. Стив моргает, и Баки откидывает голову назад, заразительно хохоча. Стив зажмуривается. Наваждение проходит.

Стив добирается до границы с Французскими Альпами. Он точно знает координаты, хотя совсем не узнает место.

_Ты знаешь, я раньше до конца не понимал, почему ты со мной возился все детство, как будто у тебя не было занятия поинтересней. А когда понял, когда я все понял, было слишком поздно. Так может, тебя вообще не было? Может, я просто еще тогда сошел с ума от одиночества?_

– Стиви, прекрати истерить и вести себя как девчонка.

Баки идет к нему навстречу, улыбающийся, как до войны.

– Привет, Стив, – в его глазах все так же пляшут черти.

– Баки... – Стив кричит, шепчет, беззвучно двигает губами, не может перестать. Столько надо сказать, попросить прощения, признаться, просто проговорить словами все то, на что не хватило времени и смелости, а выходит только имя.  
Стив точно знает, что нужно сделать. Баки и так слишком долго ждал.  
Сделать шаг навстречу так легко.


End file.
